Falling
by hawtphoenix
Summary: He's falling. The wind is howling and their cries are ringing in his ears. He didn't fall on purpose, he just purposely didn't try to catch himself. He just wanted to be with them. However, being saved by Wally probably wasn't a bad thing. Warning: Character Suicide Attempt Brotherly Fluff


Hi! So I'm working on the next chap for The Wolfen Warrior, it'll be a lot longer than the other two, but I wanted to take a little break so this one-shot was born. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: Don't own Young Justice.

* * *

He was falling. The wind ruffled his hair and his ears thundered with the sound of rushing wind. He was falling fast. To fast. It was so unreal, but it wasn't. It _was _real, so real.

Just like _them_. They had probably thought it was all some cruel, sick joke. They probably had thought they would wake up once they hit the ground. Or maybe they would be saved.

No. Instead they had fallen to their _death's_. Right in front of their nine-year old's eyes. It was so cruel, so shallow, so _evil_.

He had sworn revenge on that maniac, Zucco. Sworn to avenge their deaths, sworn that he would stay strong. But he was falling now. He'd given up. Finally after years of pretending he was okay and gritting his teeth he was done.

Mostly it was an accident, falling off the top of the were house. He'd just chosen not to try and save him self. He had caught to look on Wally's face. Pure horror, sadness, sympathy, and love.

Not relationship love, but pure brotherly love. Wally had promise he'd help him. That he would make sure it never came to this.

Now he was frozen. His ears ringing as M'gann screamed for Robin. His eyes shifting over his team.

Conner was angry. Artemis was scared. Aqualad was confused and sad. Roy was absolutely shocked. He'd promised too. They had all moved forward to watch their little Robin fall and do nothing to save himself.

And all he was doing was standing there.

His fist's clenched. Taking a step forward he speeded own the side of the building and jumped, wrapping his arms around Robin, who looked at him surprised.

Roy and Artemis quickly shot down foaming arrows and after seeing that Robin and Wally were safe, M'gann levitated them all down.

Wally pulled him and Robin out of the foam and looked fiercely at the younger boy.

"What the hell were you thinking Dick?!"

The team gasped, not only at the fact that Wally had cussed, but at the fact he had revealed Robin's secret identity to the entire team without a second thought.

Roy slowly walked up to the two other boys and moved his gaze to Dick.

"What _were _you thinking?"

Dick looked at the ground.

"They fell too. I-I just wanted to be with them"

Wally and Roy's gaze's softened.

"Dick. Why-that's not- they wouldn't have-"

Wally was at loss for words. Dick was _willing_ to die. Just to be with them again.

"Dick, your parents would not want you to die. They would want you to continue on living and carry on their memories".

The team was shocked. Roy had sounded so sincere. Wally looked to him and smiled before turning to Dick again.

"Your not weak Dick. So dry your tears and don't let anyone think that you are. Your strong, so make sure every one knows it."

Artemis was stunned. Robin was Dick. Dick was Robin. It didn't make sense, both Robin and Dick were so cheerful so how- of course, Bruce had adopted him after his parents had died. Now it all made sense. She slowly walked over to the three boys and placed a hand on Dicks shoulder.

"Keep smiling, because they would kill to see you stop"

Dick looked up at her and smiled.

"Thanks Arty"

Aqualad was stunned. Sure he had had suspicions about the identity's of Batman and Robin but... How such a young by could have suffered so much was beyond him.

He walked up to Ro-Dick, and smiled at him. Apparently it was all he needed because he smiled back.

Conner was angry. He didn't know why though. Maybe it was because he had frozen, and had not made a move to save Dick. He had just watched him fall. He sighed.

Moving forward a bit he stood in front of Dick.

"Your okay now right?"

Dick looked at him.

"No. I don't think I'll ever be okay. But, I'm defiantly better"

The smile Dick gave him seemed to shine.

M'gann said nothing. She just slowly moved and hugged the Boy Wonder.

"Thanks guys."

They all nodded and headed back to the Bio-ship.

His parents might of been dead and his family torn, but over the years, he'd come to accept many people into his small misfit family.

Bruce, Alfred, Hal, Barry, Clark, Dinah, Diana, Ollie, J'onn, Wally, Roy. Now, M'gann, Conner, Artemis and Kaldur were all apart of his family.

He wasn't alone. And no matter how much he missed his parents he knew, thet no matter how much he wanted to be with them, he never would.

* * *

*Sniffle* Sadness. So? R&R? Mabye I'll do another one later. But one that's a bit more cheerful...


End file.
